


Cassandra Kushiel, Helel Serson, and the Zombie Apocalypse.

by Anonymouswriter11111



Series: The AU Chronicles of Cassandra and Helel [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, But i just wanted to publish it, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, If this sucks, Im making it up, OC, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse, im sorry, made up - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymouswriter11111/pseuds/Anonymouswriter11111
Summary: Cassandra Kushiel and Helel Serson are best friends. They lost one another when the apocalypse started. Cassandra meets a boy. OOOoooooooo! Zombies suck. But there's a much larger force that started the apocalypse. Cassandra and Helel are apart of it.Set in North eastern Tennessee.Don't like Don't readMy own story. Please don't hate. It's a work in progress. I don't know.





	1. My name is Cassandra Kushiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am anonymous writer. This is my first vic on here! Thanks if you decide to read it. If you are not reading this on AO3 It is stolen.

56 days. 56 days since the end of the world and I haven’t seen people since. I guess the end of the world wasn’t that bad. I, Cassandra Kushiel, survived… surprisingly.  
**56 days earlier  
I stood in the back of the first Cherubama Overnight Camp meeting. Helel Serson, my only friend in the world was accompanying me on this highway to hell. We were both of equal craziness with our fair share of mental breakdowns. On more than one occasion did we cause our fair share of apocalypses. Metaphorically of course. Anyway Helel and I were standing in the back when the first bite was bit. A scream erupted throughout the auditorium. Now being in the middle of North-East Tennessee, deserted in an old school sleepover camp, it was a scream I never thought i'd hear. That was the sound of the end of world. Helel and I ran before we even knew what was up. We were always teens who got into trouble so a scream meant run to us. So as soon as we ran outside we got to cover to see this go down. We hid and watched behind a window and much to our disbelief Mr. Alek had bit another man and was eating others! People were dying and as much as I didn't want to admit it, they were zombies.  
“Helel,” I grabbed her hands, “ We really have to go! Grab whatever you can from your cabin including food and water and clothes and meet me at our spot in 5 ok? I love you.” I kissed her forehead and we both ran in our black boots to our cabins. Little did I know those would be the last words I’ve said since I last saw Helel. I ran into my cabin and grabbed my leather jacket, jeans, t-shirts and socks and my other set of boots. I stuffed them in my bag. I looked in the cabin fridge and found 3 bottles of water and 5 full meal packets. I put those in too. I grabbed my knife, first aid kit, laptop and phone, stuffed those in and ran out.  
Helel’s and my spot was right next to the outermost sector of camp. I could hear screams in the distance as I ran, taking out my knife and tucking it into my belt while doing so. It was a hunting knife, used for animals. Sadly if I had to choose a name for what these people become when they go zombie, it’d be that. Animals. When I got to the spot, Halel was nowhere to be found.  
“Helel!” I yelled. Then I saw them, the zombies. A pack of teenagers I had once called camp mates because we sure as hell were not friends. Bloody and surprisingly ugly, they had their insides falling out and some limbs severed. I didn't stop to study them long.  
So I ran.  
**Now  
I haven’t seen my favorite morning star since that day. Helel and I used to say we were platonic soulmates. She’s my best friend.  
I trudge up a steep hill, hoping to make camp in at least 20 minutes or so. I always had to be careful with being in the woods but It helps that this part of tennessee was deserted. I was heading up to Butler, according to my compass around my neck. I finished my full meal packs days ago, so now i was hunting. Helel and I always knew a little bit about everything, just enough to make us dangerous.  
I look around, just up ahead was a tree I could sleep in. Perfect. I decide not to make a fire tonight, not wanting to attract unwanted attention of the zombies of Butler. Ugh, i hate zombies now. Although I used to be obsessed with them. I used to dream of the days an apocalypse would roll around. Now I wish I devoted my sophomore year to better things. Like finding out why math was important, or finding more friends. Halel would always be good enough for me though.  
I brush my blue hair back from my face. When I get to Butler I really need to find some toothbrushes, brushes, toothpastes. At least I have deodorant. I wonder where Helel is. I’m worried for her. I sit back in the tree. It is surprisingly comfortable, but I can’t sleep cause of the numerous groans in the distance. It is probably just Z’s.  
But then I heard something bone-chilling. Something I haven’t heard in 56 days.  
A scream.  
I jump out of the tree with backpack in hand, my brown eyes dilate in fear. I stick my landing and run towards the scream. I grab my knife out of its sheath and stab it into the first zombie I see, a middle aged woman with a torn “I’m a Barbie girl!” t-shirt on. I sigh. I run up to the 3 zombies chasing a older teenage boy. I jump onto one of their backs and stab it in the had. The zombies avert their attention to me. I jam my knife into the next one’s head. I go to pull the knife out, the third zombie getting closer and closer. I struggle, thinking this may be the end of me. I send a quick prayer, hoping I’ve earned my spot in heaven. But the zombie falls and the boy is standing right behind him with a sharp thick stick covered in black goop.  
I pull my knife out of the skull of the 2nd zombie. I sheath it.  
“ Hello,” I say to the shocked stranger.  
“Hi,” He breaths out, “ Um Thank you.” He tosses the stick to the ground. “My name is Kaz.” He reaches a hand out to me. I deny it. Can’t trust anyone too easily. I’ve seen the zombie movies.  
“Cassandra Kushiel. Why don’t you have a weapon? Do you plan on getting eaten?” I search the remaining corpses for weapons or anything useful. I find a knife on Barbie Girl. I hand it over to the boy. “Don’t make me regret that Kaz.” I start to walk back to my tree. With only a couple hours left of daylight, I wanted to get settled in. Kaz followed close behind me.  
I sigh, “What are you doing?” The skinny tall boy looks at me.  
“Can I stick with you? I’m from Butler. And my folks are dead. I think we need to stick together.” I sigh and look at him. He is cute looking.  
“Butler? I’m heading there. I guess you can come along. But dude,” He looks into my eyes. “I’m the boss. You know how to use that knife?” He nods. We head to my tree and climb. Luckily the flat-ish middle near the top can hold us if we both sit up and sleep. I hand him half the berries I gathered that day. Halel and I used to gather wild berries all the time. I smiled to myself.  
“Why are you smiling?” He asks me. I look up at him.  
“Uh, my friend, she was with me when this all happened. But I don't know where she is and I hope she’s okay. I was just remembering something.” I shook my head, dismissing any thoughts about Halel.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. I hope we can find her.” I smile at him.  
“Thanks Kaz. Get some rest ok? I’ll take first watch.” He nods and settles onto his maroon backpack. He tucks his knife under his leg and closes his eyes. I look around and my eye catches the beautiful sunset. I pull my phone out. 30% left. Hopefully I can charge it when we get to Butler. I turn it on and text Helel.  
Where are you? I miss you H. I love you. I met a boy named Kaz. He said we’ll find you. I hope you’re okay.  
C. Kush

I hope she’s okay. My poor H. I know she can take care of herself. I put my phone away and pull out a notepad and pen I found on a corpse on day 49. I plan out my plan now that I have Kaz. He seems trustworthy. I know Butler will have at least some people alive… maybe. Today is Thursday, August 6th. Kaz and I should be at Butler on the 10th.  
I sigh and put my stuff behind my back. I lean on it and watch Kaz. He seems peaceful. For a zombie apocalypse. I check my black watch. 11:00 I’ll take the shift til 2 and Kaz will take 2 to 7. I watch and he sleeps.  
**7 o'clock the next morning. Day 57  
Kaz shakes me up. “Cassandra get up. Look.” He points at smoke in the distance as I rub my eyes. Fire. Helel? She wouldn’t be so dumb though. We know how to survive. Kaz interrupts my thoughts. “Do you think it’s your friend?” I shake my head.  
“She wouldn’t cook food in the open like that, Kaz. It’s someone else or at least a person died and left their fire on. Let’s sneak through. If it’s Z’s we might not wanna be there. Plus, others are probably going there as well. Let’s take that clearing right there to the left, right between the trees? It’s probably a stream. Halel would do that. Plus we need water. Anyway let's try to get breakfast on the way.” He nods. We jump down from the tree and walk. I have my knife in hand and he has his.  
At about 8:59 we find a plum tree. Kaz climbs and tosses me as many as we can carry, so about 10. I smile. “Let's go K.” He jumps down and I throw him a plum. We eat and continue to walk. We reach the stream by 10:00.  
“I’ll fill the water, try to find supplies ok?” He nods. I fill the water with as little dirt and stuff as I can. Then I light a small fire and raise Kaz’ pot full of water and boil it. Afterwards, I pack up the bottles and go to check up on Kaz. He is staring down at 3 corpses. A male and 2 females. All with guns in their hands. One of them has an axe. I observe the scene a little more closely. They had shot each other. In the head. I pat Kaz on the back and collect the weapons, searching for other items as well. One of them had candy in their purse. I took it and stuffed it into my bag along with the plums. Kaz and I take a look at the guns. He takes the axe and I take 2 guns while he takes one.  
“Well I have no damn idea how to shoot, do you?” He nods and smiles, his smile not reaching his eyes though.  
“You just place it in your good hand and aim. Exhale and shoot.” He shows me but doesn’t pull the trigger. I mimic his actions. We walk down the stream.  
“Hey Kaz?” He looks at me as we walk. “I know that seeing those people, how they went out, was sad. The end of the world is messed up but I’m here for you ok? But It’s good you feel something. Never let this new world change that ok? Be you. Do what you have to but don’t change for the end of the world.” He looks at me and stops. Suddenly I have an armful of Kaz on me. He’s hugging me. I wrap my arms around him and smile. Who knew the end of the world could bring me a new friend?  
We part and head downstream some more.


	2. Nephilim or Nahphilim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down. Cassandra cries. Kaz is there. They both discover something that seems unreal, paranormal, and supernatural. Could this really be happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally love how this story is going.  
> I like supernatural beings in my stories. So hopefully you like them too.

Kaz and I settle in that night on a new tree. A surprisingly bigger tree. Trees are great. We heard gun fire in the distance, then screams. I hold Kaz as he cries. Once he’s done, we talk about our lives.  
“So are you and Helel like together?” Kaz asks me and I smile.  
“No but she’s my best friend, my platonic soulmate.” I laugh. “But I’m straight though.” Kaz nods. “Why? Kaz you want some of this?” I gesture to myself.  
Kaz blushes but ignores my question. “I just thought you guys were, I wish I had a friend like that. My dog was my only friend but I couldn't find him since this started.” I nod and pat Kaz on the back. “How’s your family like, Cassandra?”  
“Actually ok but my dad was busy most times. Along with Helel’s dad. My mom and her mom used to call them their angels. It was cute. I was sent to a camp though so I have no idea where they are.” I sigh. Luke, Helel’s dad, and my dad, George worked together most days. They were great dads but most often not there. “How about you Kaz? Any family?”  
“Yeah only my mom though. My dad’s a deadbeat.” Kaz shakes his head, I look into his blue eyes. He looks into my brown ones. The tension was getting thick so I decided to break it.  
“You know Kaz, your eyes really bring out my hair.” He giggles. “Did you just giggle? Grow up Kaz!” I laugh and playfully shove him. He laughs. We settle down and continue to talk.  
“So what did you wanna be when you grow up?” I ask him. He ponders for a second and lifts up his sleeve showing me a wicked tribal tattoo. A small one but wicked nonetheless.  
“A tattoo artist. I’m really good. I know the basics and I can draw.” I smile. He smiles.  
“That’s awesome dude! I really want some tats but too bad the end of the world.” I smile at the ground.  
“Actually there’s a wicked tattoo parlor in Butler now. Maybe we can hole up there and I’ll tattoo you? Or maybe hole up there a couple of weeks? Set up shop to find your friend?” My eyes gleam with joy. He smiles.  
“That’s awesome, definitely. Did you know that in the lore about half angel and half human kids, their tattoos that symbolize themselves appear automatically?” He smiles at me. “What?” I say, “ It’s cool.”  
“Ok, angel. Go to sleep I’ll take both watches tonight.” My eyebrows lift up in questioning, “Yes really, Kushiel go to sleep.”  
**Day 58 3 o'clock in the morning  
“CASSANDRA! CASSANDRA! WAKE UP!” I wake up and focus on Kaz, “Horde!” He points a ½-mile away from us. The Zs were still easy to spot. I quickly gathered my stuff and my guns. Just in case.  
“Kaz if we stay quiet they’ll pass. Shhh.” He pointed to the two figures closer to us. A little girl and a young man. They were panicking. Defenseless. The zombies had already spotted them. But the girl and man have not seen us yet. I watch. “Kaz there’s nothing we can do. That’s a good sized horde.” Then I hear Helel’s voice in my head. (Would we really let those people die Cassandra?) “Ok I am going to regret this but.. Let us go save some people shall we Kaz?” He nodded. “Lets distract them. Then we circle around when we lose the horde and get the girl and man to safety.” Kaz nods. We jump from the tree. I fire a few shots at the closest zombie.  
“Hey Ugly!” yells Kaz. We giggle. If this was gonna be our last moments, at least let me laugh.  
“Are you crazy?!” The man whisper-yells to us as he backs away.  
“Crazy? Of course! Now Run! We’ll be back.” I yell. Kaz shoots a couple Zs. I look to Kaz and stretch my hand out to him. “Kaz! Grab my hand we can run faster! I don’t wanna die alone!” He smiles and I shoot a couple walkers. We run, dodging logs and keeping a steady pace. We run around the horde spreading it out. I holster my gun and yell “Old Fashioned?” as I pull out my knife. He nods and pulls out his axe. We smile at each other.  
The first Z I take a hit at was a obese man. He probably made up half the horde. I smash the next one's head into a tree. I take out Z after Z only hope keeping me going as I take out the last one. I look around, praying Kaz is alive. I see him, on his knees over his last corpse.  
“You good Kaz?” I put my hand on his back. He looks at me.  
“I got… I got…. No sleep last night. Oh my God. I’m worn. Let’s go see that man and girl.” We walk to where we last saw them. What was left of them was the only thing remaining. 2 zombies were eating the man and one was chowing down on the girl. I drop to my knees. Kaz walks up to the zombies and smashes their head in with his axe. He makes sure the girl and man don’t come back. He drops to his knees too. I crawl over to him. I examine the girl and man. Their eyes are open. I connect their hands and close their eyes. The girl is wearing a locket. I take it off her and put it on. It is the girl and man. I don’t even know their names. I feel hot tears fall down my face.  
Kaz wraps his arms around me. And I cry. I cry into his shoulder and wish for simpler days. He pulls back and looks me in the eyes. “Hey Cassandra, It’s good you feel something. Don’t let this world change that ok?” He smiles a sad smile. “Don't change for the apocalypse, ok?” I nod. I almost wish it was me instead of them. But Kaz would be alone again.  
In total solitude.  
Kaz and I get up and make two stick crosses for the man and girl. We set them on their chests and walk away. I fiddle with the locket hung around my neck. I’ll never forget.  
**Helel and Cassandra first meeting**  
“Hi! I’m Helel!” 3rd grade Helel shook Cassandra’s hand eagerly, “What’s your name?!”  
“Cassandra Kushiel,” Kushiel said shyly.  
“Cool! We’re gonna be best friends Cassandra!” Cassandra looked confused.  
“Why would you wanna be friends with me? Everyone thinks I’m weird,” Cassandra stated. Helel looked at her.  
“I’m weird too! And I wanna be weird together!” Helel outstretched her hand to Cassandra. Cassandra took it and they ran onto the playground together.  
**Day 59 Noon  
Kaz and I walk along highway 67, checking cars every now and then. There aren’t a lot. We find a little ammo, from a car I suspect is owned by a crazy person. I look up at the highway signs.  
“We’ll get there sooner than we thought,” I say, “.5 miles left Kaz.” He smiles at me. I offer a light hearted smile back. Since the man and girl I haven’t been that happy. But that’s the apocalypse for ya. Kaz takes my hand and I look down at it. We haven't really decided what we are but who needs labels? I like him and he likes me. He told me that last night. We kissed and I was happy with that. I am happy with him. Halel would be happy for me.  
“How ya feeling?” He asks me. I sigh.  
“Meh I guess. I just wish I could have saved them. I wish I could have done better. For that man and girl.” I look down at my feet.  
“It’s not your fault. You could give them a name. If it would make them easier to talk about.” I smile at Kaz. At least he is trying.  
“How about… Michael and Anna? I like that.” He nods in agreement. We continue to walk. Kaz kisses my cheek.  
“I really hope I get to meet Helel. She seems cool. And I know you guys are really close. What is she like?” Kaz asks me as we pass another car and stop to check it.  
“Well she’s a troublemaker. Like yours truly. She has brown eyes and pink hair. She is my best friend. She knows how to survive. I couldn’t live without her. So everyday I tell myself she is alive somewhere. Hopefully.” Kaz looks at me, almost as if he was sorry he asked. But Helel deserves to be talked about by the world or what’s left of it. A newspaper flies by them, carried by the wind. Kaz grabs it in the nick of time.  
“Huh?” he says. We look at the newspaper, the last newspaper ever published from Butler.

5 ELDERLY PEOPLE START A WORLD WIDE PANIC WITH A NEW DISEASE  
_______________________________________________________________  
Alek- Atlanta to Tennessee  
Caleb- Dubai International Airport (DXB) to Atlanta  
Waren- Chicago O'Hare International Airport (ORD) to LAX  
Bobby- London Heathrow Airport (LHR) to Paris Charles de Gaulle International Airport (CDG)  
Marty- Los Angeles International Airport (LAX) to London Heathrow Airport (LHR)  
5 elderly adults start to attack people. Spreading this new disease around the world.

Kaz and I eye each other. “Alek was the name of my elderly counselor at the overnight camp. He must’ve gotten the disease. Strange.” I tucked the newspaper into my backpack.  
“How could have this happened? Did we mess up God?” Kaz whispers. We decide to sit on the hood of a car for lunch. Luckily the car had beers and fruit in it. “Half of those airport locations were not connected. How could have this happened? Ho-” Kaz catches sight of something on my back. “Cassandra I thought had no tattoos.”  
“I don’t…” I pulled off my shirt and looks into the car reflection. Two black wings were on my back. “What the hell?!” I yell. Kaz stares at me.  
“Remember that fact you told me about Nephilim? Could you be one? Could you be a nephilim?” Kaz asks in disbelief. I shake my head.  
“No way no way! I can’t be. I just can’t.” I bury my head into my hands. “How?” I think for a moment. Helel and I used to talk about this all the time. Her name being an alternate to Lucifer and my last name being Kushiel, the angel of punishment. It was weird…  
But impossible.  
Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it!
> 
> Weird that there's 5 elderly people... why not more? 4 + 1 bringers of the apocalypse?
> 
> :P

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I hope you loved it! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Fun Fact: Most of the names are angel inspired, which will play a big part in the story later.
> 
> Kushiel- Angel of Punishment  
> Helel- Another name of the archangel Lucifer.  
> Kaz- Kazziel is another name for Cassiel, an angel of Solitude.
> 
> Im already working on the second chapter.
> 
> I did a lot of research for this.  
> Bruh
> 
> Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
